Ketika Sara pergi
by Icchi-chan
Summary: Sara pergi! Sora nangis! Rahasia Ritsu terbongkar! (readers: What? - -) yaah, begitulah. Warning: mungkin OOC, rada OOT, kayaknya typo, pendek, garing, payah. Terinspirasi dari fic 'Jauh Melayang Pergi' buatan Latifun Kanurilkomari


Icchi iseng nyari fic,dan ketemu fic **Jauh melayang pergi **bikinan** Latifun Kanurilkomari**. Icchi jadi pengen bikin juga deh :D oke, lanjut

* * *

Disclaimer: Utau punya creatornya masing masing, Ide asal fic ini punya Latifun Kanurilkomari

Warning: kayaknya OOC, mungkin Typo, garing, gaje, pendek

* * *

Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang cerah...

Tapi tidak berlaku untuk seorang Sora Suiga

"hiks...hiks..." sejak bangun, dia langsung ke dapur, dan mencari seseorang. Tapi setelah mencarinya, 'dia' tak ada. Padahal, 'dia' adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sora

"Sara... Kenapa kamu pergi..." Sora menangis meratapi perginya Sara. Para Utau yang lain berusaha untuk menghiburnya, tapi sepertinya itu sia sia.

"Udah dong Sora, masa nngis terus?" Ruko menghibur

"Iya, kayak anak kecil aja!" Luna membuat suasana memanas...daaan...

.

.

.

.

GOOOOOOOOOL! #plak

Salah! maksud Icchi, itu sama sekali nggak ada efeknya. Sora tetep nangis sambil manggil manggil nama Sara.

"Sora diem ah! Berisik tau!" Defoko ngomel

"Lu juga diem, bacot! Gak pernah merasa kehilangan ya?" Sora akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain 'hiks' dan 'Sara'.

"Ngajak ribut lu?" Defoko terpancing oleh ikan #duar# terpancing emosi maksudnya

"Jangan berantem!" Ritsu kembali datang sebagai pahlawan, dan kali ini kerjaannya bukan nolongin orang yang kejeblos got lagi (readers: gak lucu.)

"Sok pahlawan lagi nih bocah" Defo ngejek Ritsu

"Bocah?" Ritsu memanas dikatain 'bocah'

"Iya, Ritsu kan umurnya 6 tahun!" Momo ikut ngeledek

"Cowok lagi. Pantes dikatain bocah" Defo ngejek lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAAAANGGGGGG

Background kaca pecah menghiasi Ritsu. Rahasianya terbongkar sudah. Seorang lelaki berumur 6 tahun yang berlagak seperti wanita dewasa itu bengong seketika. Cengo. Jawsdrop.

"Ka...Kalian tau darimana?"

"Dari si hermafrodit itu" Defo dan Momo nunjuk ke... tebaklah sendiri

Orang yang ditunjuk cengo. "Darimana kalian tau aku hermafrodit?" Yokune Ruko curiga makhluk ungu-pink yang menunjuknya adalah Stalkernya.

"Dari situ" Momo nunjuk ke Teto

"Teto?" Ruko bingung

"Bukan Teto, laptopnya" Defo meralat

"Laptop?" kali ini Ritsu yang bingung. Melihat ke arah Teto yang lagi buka utau wiki. Seketika, mereka semua langsung mengerubungi sang Laptop, menendang Teto keluar dari kerumunan. Mereka mau tau rahasia masing-masing, lewat web yang memeberi tau semua tentang UTAU. Sebenarnya gak semuanya ngerubungin laptop sih, masih ada beberapa yang tetep menghibur Sora

"Udah Sora, jangan nangis lagi. Masih ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini!" Owata menghibur

"Tapi... aku mencintainya... lebih dari apapun..." Sora masih nangis

"Iya, Kita tau. Jadi tunggu dia balik aja. Pasti balik kok!" Ruto menyemangati

"Jangan nangis lagi ya!" Seo ikut menyemangati

Sora masih agak sedih, tapi dia mulai semangat. Sampai akhirnya...

"Tandaima, Sora!" Sara muncul dari bawah tanah #digampar Sara# dari balik pintu maksudnya

"SAAARAAAA!" dengan Slow motion, Sora berlari kearah Sara. Tangannya terbuka lebar, seperti ingin memeluk sesuatu.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Sora akhirnya menggapai bubuk kare belanjaan Sara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait! What?

.

.

.

.

.

Sara melihat kebawah. Sora bermesraan (?!) dengan belanjaannya. Karena bubuk kare sudah habis, Sara pergi belanja. Waktu dia mau pergi, Sora masih molor. Jadi dia nggak ngajak Sora. Sora menangis gara-gara ditinggal Sara. Padahal Dia mau ikut, sekalian beli permen rasa Kare (?). Kenapa nggak ngejar? Karena Sora buta arah, ga tau Supermarket dimana. Tinggal nanya orang lain? Nggak, Sora gak mikir sampe sana. Dia terlanjur nangis. Baka. Tunggu, Tadi Icchi nulis 'Seseorang ya? Maaf, Harusnya itu tulisan 'sesuatu'.

"Sara kok beli merek ini?" Sora protes

"Lah? bukannya kamu suka Bubuk kare merek 'Enaak'?" Sara bingung

"Nggak! Aku gak suka 'Enaak'! Aku sukanya 'Lezaat'! Gak mau tau, beliin lagi!" Sora ngambek

"Yaudah, dadah" Sara ngabur sambil bawa belanjaan yang tadi, alias Bubuk Karenya dibawa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAAAAARAAAAAAAA!" yang lain ribut

dan Sora menangis lagi...

Owari deh

* * *

Maap kalo kebanyakan Enter *bows* Ichhi pengen bikin penasaran aja, wkwkwkwk

Readers: "Siapa yang penasaran?"

Icchi: "Gak ada kah? yaudah -3-"

Soalnya waktu Icchi cek Utau wiki, katanya Sora mencintai Kare lebih dari apapun. Walhasil beginilah jadinya.

Boleh minta Review?


End file.
